


I've Lost My Past, But Found My Future

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Teaming the Pieces Together [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Flower Crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: 'Just below their room sat a few tipped over metal garbage cans, something small and dark looking in all of them, sniffing. It's tail sank down in disappointment as it backed out the last one, not finding what it was looking for, and Thomas couldn't help but gasp.The pokemon heard as it's head head shot up, ears pricked in fear as it stared back. Roman flicked his tail against Thomas' arm as the Eevee felt something, something he knew the trainer would be feeling as well. Thomas flinched as his mind snapped back in place, ready to call to the creature, but it was already running back into the forest.And in a matter of moments, the dark furred Eevee was out of sight.'Making it through half a forest usually means a bit of rest is deserved, right?Well of course, until you see another soul piece outside your window.Now, how are we going to befriend this one? Flower crowns? Patton is on the job





	I've Lost My Past, But Found My Future

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick reminder, this is @sugarglider-s AU on Tumblr, if you want more of this story, the inbetweens and facts, go ahead and check it out!
> 
> Oo so originally I was going to have this be a really big chapter including Virgil getting caught.. buttttt it's already super long, so it's going to be a part two. Also hahah, I post like three in a row and then this one takes several days :')
> 
> I just.. I saw the opportunity for soft Moxiety making flower crowns and I took it, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also fun fact, today is fanfiction writers appreciation day!

Thomas smiled as the path below his feet broke the tree cover, placing him and his team in a large clearing. He did love camping out in the woods, the wind whistling songs throughout the night and the stars danced above, but something about sleeping in an actual bed brought home back.

He stared at the Pokecenter that (from what he read) laid near the middle of the woods, meaning they where about half way through. The sun was still up yes, but was silently sinking closer to disappearing below the thick tree tops.

"Come on, almost there" he reassured Patton who, unlike Roman and Logan who where walking on either side of Thomas, laid across the trainers shoulders, attempting to stay awake either till they reach the Pokecenter or a campsite was set up. Thankfully for the silver Eevee, they entered and booked a room in a matter of minutes. Thomas softly set him down on the bed, slipping off his glasses as Logan jumping up next to the human, giving him a 'thank you' chirp as he pawed off his own pair before curling around his partner. Thomas had to bite his lip to stop the squeal trying to erupt at the soft cuddles, the slightly larger dark silver Eevee laying a tail over the other, heads set next to each other as purrs erupted.

  
  


Thomas sat on the bed as he pet Roman, who had plopped into his lap after the trainer had changed into pajamas. The two Eevees had been a part of his team for some time now, Logan even assisting with the last gym battle. He glanced happily at the sleeping two, glad that they felt the connection as strong as Thomas did.

The quiet spell though was brokens as a few quiet sounds of metal on metal crashed outside his second story room. Thomas blinked in confusion, Roman paddling curiously behind the trainer as he opened and looked out the window.

Just below their room sat a few tipped over metal garbage cans, something small and dark looking in all of them, sniffing. It's tail sank down in disappointment as it backed out the last one, not finding what it was looking for, and Thomas couldn't help but gasp.

The pokemon heard as it's head head shot up, ears pricked in fear as it stared back. Roman flicked his tail against Thomas' arm as the Eevee felt something, something he knew the trainer would be feeling as well. Thomas flinched as his mind snapped back in place, ready to call to the creature, but it was already running back into the forest.

And in a matter of moments, the dark furred Eevee was out of sight.

______________________________

Thomas stared tiredly onto his breakfast plate, touched as much as Thomas had slept last night. So, naturally, the plate was basically still full.

Roman was having the same issue, eating a bit before leaving the bowl of pokefood to the other two.

Neither could get their minds off the dark Eevee as it dashed back into the forest, obvious fear fueling each limb. They explained what they saw to Logan and Patton, but the shinies hadn't had that much contact with other pokemon, let alone an Eevee in a different forest.

They packed up and, after thanking the Nurse Joy, continued back into the forest.

Thomas' mind flicked back to last night, remembering the Eevee had ran away this direction. He wondered if the Eevee had a home out here, or if it was running back to the town. If it was the second option, the kiddo had a long two day journey ahead.

Roman nuzzled his cheek in understanding, Patton giving a small chirp of reassurement from his other shoulder. He felt Logan brush against his leg in comfort, feeling the anxiety come off in waves.

"Thanks guys" he laughed, giving Roman and Patton a few skritches, feeling Logan hop up onto his messenger bag. He gave a few to Logan before continuing down the path, 

not noticing the violet eyes carefully watch the trainer walk away. A skitter of paws, and the curious pokemon followed.

______________________________

Thomas giggled as a purring Roman attempted to playfully swipe at a Butterfree, failing by a couple of feet as the Butterfree just fluttered higher. During their walk through the woods an enormous field of flowers caught their attention and before he knew what was happening, Patton was already playfully bouncing through them.

It was a wonderful sight, emerald green grass poked between hundreds of thousands of flowers, the rainbow spectrum shining off every petal. Delicate green stems dug into the rich soul as Butterfree, Combee, Cutiefly, and so many others drank nectar and fluttered in the sun. Zigzagoon, Oddish, Rattata, and more species of pokemon hopped around in the bright sun shining happily, gladly playing with Roman and Patton. A bright blue sky shone upon Thomas and Logan as they sat watching the others, soft white puffy clouds lazily drifted away by a warm breeze.

Since night had not been far off from the horizon as they found the place, Thomas set up the tent by a crystal blue pond as the Eevee's went around assuring they meant no harm. The stars shone brightly as more nocturnal pokemon came out, Thomas even catching Logan laying down on a large rock right by the ponds edge, staring wistfully at the sky as stars reflected in water. It was so peaceful Thomas had stop and watch as not a single ripple disturbed the water, waxing crescent moon shining far above, draping its light across the dark silver Eevee's fur.

Logan was still out there as Thomas fell asleep, but by morning was curled up on Thomas' chest with Patton and Roman.

Patton pawed at leaves from Oddish's head " _ so these are plants, but they've always been there? _ " He wondered, fascinated. The Oddish giggled and nodded as they heard a Vileplume call for its family. The little one hopped away, waving a leaf in goodbye and Patton chirped one back. He looked around exited, now who should he play with next-

Gray eyes met Violet.

Patton stared at the Eevee, remembering the description Thomas gave them

_ "It was dark outside, but over the trashcans there was a light. It looked like a dark brown furred Eevee, not a shiny dark grey like Logan but a darker Roman. I swear I saw saw Violet eyes stare back before it ran off." _

Before the Eevee could repeat its actions Patton bounced happily over to it " _ hi! _ " He greeted excitedly.

" _ U-uh hi _ " the Eevee mumble shyly, shrinking back.

Patton took no offense " _ do you wanna play? _ " He asked, surprising the other " _ or pick flowers? Oh, or I can teach you how to make flower crowns! I was teaching Roman but he had kinda a hard time with it _ " the Eevee looked conflicted, not wanting to sadden the Pokepuff in front of him, but..

He glanced at Thomas " _ um.. sure, but c-can we stay away from the trainer? _ " Patton saddened only for a moment, before perking back up. He had  _ wanted _ to introduce the Eevee to the others, but it was still a wild pokemon, and even most of the wild pokemon out playing with the Eevees stayed away from the human.

" _ Sure! _ " The Eevee seemed to relax a bit, following Patton to a patch of purple, light blue, red, and indigo flowers. He saw that Thomas noticed them, but was staying away with a smile.

" _ By the way, I'm Patton _ " he commented, showing the Eevee how to braid the stems together with their paws and teeth. Eevee looked up from a purple and light blue crown that was going well " _ you have a name? Does your trainer know? _ " " _ Oh, he gave me the name. He asked if I wanted one, and I liked it! _ " Patton grabbed another red flower, skillfully weaving it in " _ I think he asked Roman if he wanted a name too, when they first met _ " Patton flicked his tail to the bandanna wearing Eevee, currently pawing at the water in curiosity. Hearing his name, he popped up and looked around, only for his gaze to lock onto the dark furred Eevee in excitement.

He bounded over " _ hey! _ " He greeted, softly tapping Patton's head, who giggled in reply.

He plopped down next the silver Eevee, curiously staring as the dark furred Eevee shrunk in a little more. Patton sighed, flicking his tail at Roman as he returned to his flower crown " _ Roman, it's rude to stare _ " the Eevee blinked, not even realizing the action he was doing as he was enchanted by the others unique eyes.

After a bit, Patton sprang up holding his flower crown in his mouth, yet.. it seemed too big to fit on an Eevee. "Be right back" his muffled voice told the two as he trotted over to the trainer.

Eevee glanced up at Roman, who was uncurling having taken a nap against Patton, before turning to finish his flower crown to avoid eye connection. He'd never been good with others since.. her, only connecting with his family, like their souls were somehow connected. But then..

He remembered falling into a crate as he attempted to grab an apple, and then another crate being placed on top. He remembered hearing the cries of his family as the truck drove off, watching his family shrink smaller and smaller through a hole as the truck zoomed faster and faster.

As the crate opened to air he leapt out, only to appear into a place he  _ didn't know _ . He'd realized at that moment he had to search for them find them again, running off before a human could grab his scruff. He could lose them, he couldn't lose  _ his past _ .

He tied the last flower in place as Patton came back, only..

He froze as the human sat down next to Roman, now wearing a familiar flower crown. Another Eevee sat next to Patton, curiously tilting his head at the wild pokemon.

"Hey kiddo" the human spoke softly, as though sorry if he scared the Eevee. Ha, a trainer being sorry "just wanted to say hi, I didn't know why you ran off the other night so I was a bit worried" his voice sounded genuine, perhaps even happy for something, but Eevee didn't know if it was true.

Something though, for the first time, told him it was.

The new Eevee blinked behind his glasses " _ I see Patton has taught you how to make those flower crowns. An impressive feet for someone to learn with paws _ " Eevee shuffled to a sitting position " _ its not.. that good _ " he mumbled, poking the messy braided flowers.

"_But it is!_" Patton cried, jumping up causing Eevee to jolt back in fear "_sorry_" he apologized. "_Really it is_" the mystery Eevee commented, blinking as he realized something "_I'm_ _Logan by the way._"

" _ More like Logay _ " Roman muttered " _ though truly, you did a splendid job. In all my attempts I haven't achieved the ability to even braid two flowers together _ " Eevee nodded, shyly but curiously looking at the trainer. He stayed quiet, legs crossed grinning like a Chansey until the Eevee's eyes met his.

"I'm guessing at least Logan introduced himself" he laughed "I'm Thomas" Eevee nodded, conflicted feelings raging inside.

"Hey bud, do you have a name?" The Eevee blinked in shock, needing the ground. He couldn't help but drop his ears as he shook his head, a tad ashamed. Thomas just smiled encouragingly "would you like one?"

Yes. He couldn't lie, he'd always wanted a name, but never felt the courage to name himself or admit this fact.

" _ you have a name? Does your trainer know? _ " " _ Oh, he gave me the name. He asked if I wanted one, and I liked it! _ "

But this trainer.. he had  _ asked _ before he named the others. He could have forced one, whether they wanted it or not. Maybe..

Slowly, he nodded.

"Alright hmm.." Thomas seemed to actually think hard, as if this was the biggest decision he'd ever make.

What if it was really bad? What if he didn't like it but the trainer wanted to keep it so he was forced to know that that was his name for all existence? What if because of this the trainer would say he belongs to him now and force captures him and-

"Do you like the name Virgil?"

The Eevee stared. Virgil.. Virgil.. he.. 

Virgil looked up and nodded.

Thomas smiled, giggling a bit. He instinctively went to go pet Virgil, but stopped his hand.  _ No _ , that wasn't his pokemon, and the poor little one acted extremely frightened.

"Sorry" he sheepishly apologized, thankful his hand didn't get far enough to scare the Eevee. It blinked at him before picking up a purple and blue flower crown. Huh, Patton must have shown him how. 

And sure enough, the small Eevee cautiously walked forward, placing the flower crown on the light gray Eevee. It backed away and chirped, before turning away to the forest, yet..

It seemed to struggle, as though unable to move a paw away. Virigl shook his head before flicking his tail in goodbye, dashing off into the forest.

The Eevee's around him cried out at Thomas, wondering why the trainer let the pokemon leave, but Thomas just smiled.

"I know he'll come back" he softly said to no one in particular, the Eevee's looking at him in curiosity. He lifted his head up, staring as a small cloud passed above.

"It's his choice if he'll join, but I know it. Our puzzle piece will come back."

The purple eyed Eevee watched the team pack up, laughing together as Roman one last time inspected the water and Logan pushed him in. Virgil skirted around the pond, dashing to the other side of the forest, watching the team finish and continued walking down the path.

They didn't notice the dark furred Eevee follow from the shadows, connected souls carving his path.

'I've lost my past' he couldn't help but think, watching the team exit the forest. He darted after them, watching the team enter a Pokecenter. He curled in the shadows next to the building, front doors in view. Because he knew, somewhere in him, that this connection was to strong to run from. He didn't  _ want _ to run from it. He smiled for the first time in a long time, curling up. 'Yes, I've lost my past

but found my future."


End file.
